Capcom Fighting All-Stars
Capcom Fighting All-Stars is a 2.5D fighting game developed by Zeta Labs and Capcom and published by Capcom. It serves as a celebration towards Capcom's many franchises. It is being developed on the same engine as Street Fighter V and it features character and stage representation of pretty much every Capcom franchise from 1942 to Rival Schools and etc. It is set to be released on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U and PC. The title comes from a cancelled Capcom crossover that would be later remade into Capcom Fighting Evolution. Story Gameplay Capcom Fighting All-Stars is a 2D fighter, which can be best sumarized as a blend of Capcom fighting games. The controls can be played in a Simple or Advanced gameplay style, the first makes special moves inputs easier to new players while Advanced is pretty much the usual Street Fighter six-button gameplay style. During the battle, "Power Stones" (from the game of the same name) can randomly appear in the arena, which can serve as an upgrade to the player, making them more powerful and faster for a short time (in the case for the characters originated from Power Stone, they get their Power Drive instead, but it works pretty much the same). The game also has a Counter mechanic, that is only used for the Advanced gameplay style, because it requires the player inputting an attack command at the same time the opponent's attack hits, this feature is included so that infinites (combo chains that can easily defeat an opponent) don't occour in tournament play, making the game more balanced to play. Simple gameplay style has a feature to prevent the same thing, making the player immune to the opponent's attack in case an infinite is detected and allowing the player to input an attack to stop the chain. Players can also attack from a defense stance as well cancel their attack animation and go into a block to defend an attack (both gameplay mechanics from Rival Schools). Like in Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness, each part of the character's body can be damaged to a point that can make that part unusable (such as the arms), which make their defense weaker and makes them unable to use certain attacks. To heal, it is required that the hurt player rests for a while or utilize a full bar from their Super Meter to heal instantly. Matches can be played in either 1v1, 2v2 or 3v3. In 2v2 and 3v3 fights, a gameplay mechanic is introduced known as "Vigor" (named after a mechanic from Rival Schools), which can be resulted by doing a team attack, a team superattack or a team defense succesfully. Doing so, it will increase the current character's and the partner's attack slightly. Vigor can be depleted by simply taking damage from the opponent. As for game modes, the game is separted into Quest Mode and Versus Mode (similar to Red Earth). In Quest Mode, the players can go through their characters stories and level them up as well unlock alternate skills (something similar to the Costume Attacks in Super Smash Bros.) for their characters. Versus Mode is your standard battle mode, separted into match types (as seen above). Matches can award players coins which can unlock alternate costumes and new stages. Characters Vanilla Roster Downloadble Characters Assists Stages Bosses Soundtrack Extra Virtual Console Support On The V² version of the console, if the player has downloaded certain Virtual Console titles, they get exclusive content, such as new alts and new music, depending on the game purchased. *''Pocket Fighter'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' *''Dino Crisis'' *''Dino Crisis 2'' Challenges Trivia *Originally, there was supposed to be a character representation for Street Fighter V and Resident Evil 6. V's character representation removal was due the game not being released yet and 6's character representation removal was due poor reception from fans of the game, and so the developers instead put Barry Burton representing Gaiden.